Walk Away
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: Eve and Randy have been together for a long time but Randy does not understand why she is with him because he keeps hurting her. Will their love overcome all? This is for Honey-RKOBeliEVER-LOVER!


**Hey everyone! This one-shot is ****for Honey/RKOBeliEVER-LOVER. Hope you like it, Honey! This story is a Eve/Randy based on the song "Walk Away" by the Script. Includes mentions of Layla, Punk, Kelly Kelly, Del Rio and Wade Barrett as well as Eve's younger brother in real life Phillip Torres. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the WWE.**

Eve sighed as she stared at the screen. There was something about him that she fell for. She knew it was wrong and she would only get hurt in the end but she couldn't help how she felt. Maybe it was his muscles that flexed every time he moved. Maybe it was his smirk that made you feel like he knew something you didn't know. Or maybe it was his eyes that seemed to look right through you and make you feel like you were exposed to the world. Whatever reason it was, Eve was in love.

The door creaked as it opened and Eve turned to look at him. His piercing blue eyes appraised her before he smirked.

"Now don't you look good enough to eat" he drawled. Eve smiled.

"Hi Randy…" Eve said as she walked over to him. Yes, Eve Torres was in love with the perpetually bad Randy Orton.

"You're too far away from me…. Come closer" Randy growled before he grabbed Eve and pulled her flush against his body. Eve blushed from the weight of his gaze. Randy smirked before he smashed his lips against hers. Eve felt the familiar tingling start from his kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he tightened his arms around her waist. _Forget everything else_ Eve thought _It's definitely his kissing that made her love him_.

Randy pulled away just as the kiss was getting intense. His eyes were soft as he stared into Eve's.

"Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked quietly. Eve nodded.

"Sure. I would love that" Eve answered quickly agreeing. Very few knew about Randy's soft side and even Eve only saw it rarely.

Being with Randy was difficult to say the least. He was not good with people and rarely showed Eve how much he cared about her. But Eve did not mind. She had learned to find his emotions in his kisses and in his eyes.

"I'm just going to change and then we'll go" Eve murmured and Randy released her. Eve changed into her favorite green dress that made her eyes pop before finding Randy again. He turned to look at her and his eyes darkened causing Eve to feel that familiar flutter in her stomach.

"Do I look okay?" Eve asked. Randy smirked.

"You look delicious" Randy chuckled before he pulled her into his arms, "Maybe we should skip dinner and go straight to desert"

"No Randy! I'm starving!" Eve moaned. Her only response was another smirk. They went to a restaurant and were seated. The waiter came over.

"Can I help y…" the waiter began in a bored tone but then did a double take when he saw Eve before he started to stare at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Randy growled at the poor waiter.

"I'm uh sorry sir! What can I get for you?" the waiter stammered nervously. Randy's warning growl was enough to frighten the waiter into ignoring Eve…. Or so they thought. At the end of dinner, the waiter placed the check on the table in front of Eve and sent her a wink. Eve looked confused before she handed the check to Randy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Randy roared before he slammed the check down and grabbed the waiter, "You think you're tough huh?"

Randy started to beat up the waiter and Eve gasped.

"Stop Randy!" she exclaimed as she tried to separate the boys. But Randy ignored her and through the waiter into the table. The check fluttered to the floor and Eve glanced down at it to see what had made Randy so angry. The waiter had left his number on the check along with a 'call me baby'. Eve sighed.

"What is going on here? This is a restaurant not a nightclub! You're scaring my customers!" the manager ran over and shouted.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him!" Eve cried out. The manager sent her a quick look before calling over a couple of buff-looking waiters and stopping the fight. They separated Randy and the waiter before shoving Randy out of the door.

"Do not EVER come back here! Do you hear me? You're banned from this restaurant!" the manager shouted before slamming the door shut. Eve blinked twice before turning to Randy who was standing tensely beside her.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked quietly. Randy was still tense and when he turned to look at her, his eyes were both defensive and angry.

"He tried to hit on you! And no one hits on MY girl!" Randy growled. Eve felt a flutter of happiness in her heart at hearing him call her his girl but she remembered what happened inside the restaurant and the good feeling quickly vanished.

"Randy! You can't just fight your way out of every problem! And why would it matter that he was hitting on me! I'm with you not him!" Eve exclaimed. Randy glared at the ground.

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand!" Randy grumbled. Eve put her hand on his arm.

"No Randy. I do understand but you shouldn't have done this!" Eve said. Randy pulled his arm away from her.

"Oh whatever!" he muttered before walking away. Eve followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Back to my hotel suite, where do you think? You can go back to that waiter if you want" Randy spat out. Eve's eyes started to water as she stopped and watched him walk away.

Randy's temper was a huge problem. He would get angry so easily and then Eve would be left trying to calm him down. Randy would never get violent with her but his words sometimes stung. Eve had always tried to brush off his words by remembering that he wasn't angry at her and that he did love her in his own way.

Randy did not talk to her for the next two days. Eve left phone calls and texts but he never responded. He even left the hotel without her, opting to ride with Punk and Kofi over her. But Eve understood. She knew he was still mad and didn't want to take out his anger on her. Randy would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Luckily their next WWE show was in Colorado and Eve got a call from her brother, Phil. He was going to be at the live show and he wanted to stop by and see her. At least she could distract herself from Randy. Eve's only match for the night was against Nikki Bella and it only took about ten minutes to beat Nikki so she had nothing to do for the rest of the night.

Normally Eve stayed in Randy's locker room but since he was avoiding her, she had to stay in the Divas Locker Room. Eve didn't like to be in there because all of the divas would try to convince Eve that she should dump Randy and that he was abusive which was untrue. Eve knew what abuse was from seeing Daniel and AJ together, she knew what abuse was from her self-defense classes and Randy was definitely NOT abusive.

"Hey Eve!" a familiar voice called out as Eve was getting water. She turned around to find the smiling face of her brother.

"Phil!" Eve exclaimed before hugging him.

"How's my favorite big sister?" Phil asked grinning.

"I'm your only sister silly!" Eve giggled before hugging him again. They started to talk and catch up. Phil knew Eve was not happy and he managed to extract the story from Eve about what happened at the restaurant.

"I don't know Eve… maybe you should break up with him" Phil advised. Eve shook her head.

"No Phil. I love him and I forgave him for what happened!" Eve stated trying to convince her brother. Phil sighed. He did not agree with his sister but he knew how stubborn she was.

"Alright… if you're sure" Phil sighed.

"Thanks Phil!" Eve said before kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly they were separated and Phil was shoved against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Kissing MY girl!" Randy growled at Phil before turning to Eve, "I've been gone for two days and you've already moved on!"

"No Randy! It's not what you think!" Eve cried out. Randy turned back to Phil who was struggling against his grip.

"I'll fix this problem right now!" he shouted before bringing his arm back to punch Phil.

"Noooo!" Eve screamed before she grabbed Randy's fist, "Randy! That's my little brother Phil!" Randy stopped and stared confusedly at Eve.

"You're brother?" he asked. Eve nodded.

"Yes! He came to visit me and we were talking!" Eve cried. Randy let go of Phil and started to back away.

"Shit" he said before turning and rushing away.

"Wait!" Eve called after him but Randy was already gone.

"I'm going to go Eve… but I really think you should be careful around him" Phil stated hoarsely. He wanted to stay and make sure Eve was not going to be hurt by Randy but Phil knew Eve was tough enough to protect herself. Eve nodded and left to find Randy. What she didn't know was that Randy was staying in Punk's room.

Punk walked into his room later that night after RAW to find Randy drinking.

"What the hell Randy?" he exclaimed. Randy looked up and Punk was taken aback by the emotions swirling in Randy's eyes.

"I…. I did something horrible" Randy stuttered. Punk set his gear down and sat down next to Randy on the couch.

"What's up man? What happened" Punk asked trying to comfort Randy. Randy slowly told the whole story to Punk.

"Oh um wow" Punk stated, "You were a douchebag." Randy let out a low moan.

"I know I am! And to make it worse, Eve has been sending texts to me about how she understands and forgives me! How can she forgive me? I almost punched her little brother! I'm such a horrible person and I have such a bad temper! I don't know why Eve's with me! I've only brought her trouble from the day she met me! Remember what happened with Wade Barrett and how he beat her up because he wanted to hurt me?" Randy exclaimed before sighing, "If I was her, I would have left me by now…"

Punk's only response was to shrug.

"She loves you man and she can look past those things. You know that you can't help your temper and the thing with Wade was in no way your fault" Punk answered. Randy sighed.

"I have to stop hurting her but to do that I have to hurt her one last time…." Randy stated before sending Eve a text.

Eve was in her room when she got the text. She read it before quickly walking to Punk's room and knocked on the door. Punk opened it and looked worried and sympathetic when he saw Eve.

"Come in Eve. I think you need to see this" Punk stated, letting Eve in. Eve glanced at him confused before walking in and immediately gasped.

Sitting on the couch making out with Kelly Kelly was Randy.

"RANDY!" she exclaimed. Randy pulled away from a drunk Kelly.

"Hey Eve. You want to join the party?" Randy asked leering at her. Eve blinked before turning back around and stomping out of the door, eyes filled with tears. Randy watched her leave and promptly shoved Kelly off of him. She fell onto the floor and giggled before passing out.

"Well you did it. I don't think Eve will forgive you again" Punk stated the obvious. Randy nodded.

"Yeah…. I did it…." he murmured.

Eve had run to her room before flinging herself onto the bed and cried. She cried and cried and cried. She cried for Randy cheating on her; she cried because she still loved him; she cried for all the time she wasted on him. Her roommate Layla tried to help her but Eve was beyond help.

Weeks passed by and neither Randy nor Eve were happy. Eve just floated by. She did what she had to do but never more. She didn't go out with her friends. She didn't talk. She wrestled and went home. Randy on the other hand, grew angrier. He snapped at everyone and everything. He almost hurt the people he wrestled with because of how frustrated he felt. Punk watched both of them unhappily. He was the only one who knew what really happened between them and he didn't like it.

Randy moved on from the feud with Wade to a feud with Alberto Del Rio. Unlike Wade, Del Rio aimed to hurt Randy with words rather than actions. He called Randy every name under the sun… at least the ones that were PG…. But Randy's heart was frozen now so he didn't hear any of them.

Eve was sitting in the locker room, tying the laces on her boots. The TV was on and Del Rio was ranting about his destiny and how amazing he was. Eve was half-listening to him. Suddenly Randy's music started to play and Eve was caught. She didn't know whether to turn off the TV or watch her ex-boyfriend on the screen. Layla reached to turn off the TV.

"Wait!" Eve breathed out. Layla stopped and pulled her hand away.

Del Rio started to insult Randy again but Randy ignored him. Del Rio saw that none of his insults were working so he brought out the big guns.

"You know why you want MY World Heavyweight Championship so much Orton? Because it's the only thing that will be close to you! You are a loser that no one wants to be around! No one will EVER love you!" Del Rio sneered. Randy's eyes flashed in sadness.

Eve, sitting in the locker room, gasped. She saw the pain in Randy's eyes and felt angry at what Del Rio said. Randy was perfect and someone DEFINITELY loved him! She stood up and stomped down to the ring.

Del Rio was in the midst of continuing his speech when suddenly _She Looks Good To Me _started to play and Eve walked out with a microphone. Both Del Rio and Randy looked surprised.

"Alberto. I am out here to say what everyone in the WWE Universe wants to say….. SHUT UP!" Eve shouted into the mic and everyone cheered.

"You don't know a thing about Randy! And I KNOW that there is at least one person who loves Randy… ME!" Eve exclaimed. Randy's eyes warmed and the WWE Universe cheered. Del Rio smirked.

"Ay chica! You're just confused. Why would you love a monster like Orton?" Del Rio sneered. Randy's face hardened and while Del Rio was facing Eve, Randy reached out and RKO'd Del Rio. Eve smiled at Randy and she walked over to him. Randy stood in one place watching her like one would watch a skittish deer.

"I love you Randy. Nothing will change that" Eve said warmly into the mic before she kissed him. Randy's eyes widened in surprise before he wrapped his arms around her. The WWE Universe let out a _awwww_. Randy pulled away.

"I love you too Eve. I know I don't tell you that enough. But how can you still love me after what happened with Kelly?" Randy asked. Eve smiled.

"Punk told me what happened..." Eve answered. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Punk…." he stated.

"Oh and Randy, if you EVER try to do what's best for me by breaking up with me, I WILL kill you" Eve warned. Randy chuckled and kissed her again.

"Deal"


End file.
